Konan's Legacy
by Spirtblade627
Summary: when the villagers were beating Naruto once again they broke his transformation, now it is revealed that he was actually a girl and ahs the Rinnegan! Lemons/Limes some Yuri


**A/N: okay this is a story I wrote awhile ago I got the idea from TheRaptureDream so check him/her out and I did ask permission but since it was over a month ago and I haven't heard back and I'm inpatient I'll do it anyway and remove the story if he/she says anything later. So if he/she does and you don't want that then spam him/her with PMs. **

Naruto was being beaten again on his birthday. They keep on beating him and then they broke the transformation seal that was put on her.

He turned into a girl with shoulder length blue hair and pale skin with no whisker marks, size B-cup breasts and the most notable feature was that she had the Rinnegan.

Then in a flash of red a woman appeared she had long red hair going to lower back, fox ears on top of her head and a fox tail. She was wearing a red kimono the sight of her when she opened her eyes and revealed her red ones scared the villagers off.

She then turned around and walk towards her and knelt down. She hugged her. "Hello Kohana I believe you know who I am but you can call me Kyu."

"You're the kyubi."

"yes I am."

"Thanks for saving me and don't kill me please." She laughed at her thanks and plea.

"I'm not going to. It seems they broke your transformation seal, I can repair it or do you wish to come out, because of your doujutsu you might be a outcast." She thought about it.

"No don't I'm already an outcast this way I can start new." She said.

"Well then you best go see the hokage."

"okay." Then Kyu turned into red Chakra and flowed in her.

**Hokage office**

"old man um it broke." The hokage looked at Kohana a saw that the seal had broke.

"Kohana you know what this means you have to stay like this."

"I know and I want to, this way maybe I can get some friends."

"Alright then."

**The next day academy**

"Class today we have a new Student."

"I'm Kohana." She said looking down so no one would see her eyes.

"Why don't you look up so we can see your face!" Kiba yelled hoping it was a hot girl. She looks up and everyone gasps at her Rinnegan. But they all had no idea what it was.

"she has weird eyes!" one kid said.

"Freak!" another.

"What's wrong with them!"

"Bug eyes!" this last one seemed to catch on, then Sasuke surprisingly who knew why her eyes were like that stood up.

"You idiots!" he silenced them. "Her eyes are obviously a Doujutsu so do you really want to go pissing her off!" everyone realized he was right and went through their checklist of doujutsu. Sharingan no, Byukugan no. they had no clue what it was.

"What doujutsu is it!" one kid shouted.

"A rare one." She said meekly.

"will you all shut up! And give her some space! She doesn't needed to be taunted by you guys!" a girl named Ami said.

'well that's surprising.' Kohana thought.

"You can sit at the empty seat by Sasuke."

She sat down and Sasuke smiled at her. the fangirls were not pleased. They thought she would steal their Sasuke. Kohana didn't care for him at all.

Because the transformation seal was off she had a lot less trouble performing jutsu's. she was quickly praised by the girls of the class and seen as an idol better yet she made it clear that she wasn't interested in Sasuke. By that it was made clear when Sasuke tried to put his arm around her and she tossed him automatically.

She also became good friends with Ami and her friend Fuki who had given up on Sasuke after humiliating rejections for both of them in public.

Finally graduation day came. She passed with flying colors.

The next day she tried out her sexy jutsu which she hadn't used since she went into her female form she did it in the mirror. She turned into a naked version of herself except with a slightly bigger chest.

She quickly undid the jutsu and made a note not to use it again.

The next day was the team assignments and when she got up that morning she went into her mindscape.

"Kohana-chan."

"Kyu-San!" she was surprised that Kyu had brought her there.

"I think it's time to learn of your doujutsu's abilities." She nodded and Kyu explained how to perform them and use them.

When she got to the class some kid jumped on to her desk he had Anbu style pants and a vest over a loose fitting t-shirt.

"I don't see why everyone pays attention to you and Sasuke so much." Then the kid behind him stood up and knocked him over and their lips connected.

Kohana was shocked and Ronin who was the boy feared death. They stayed like that for awhile though and finally breaking apart both blushing. Guys were jealous and girls were envious because Ronin as bad as grades as he got was still second to Sasuke in looks in their eyes.

Ronin then did the smart thing and retreated back to his seat.

Iruka told them the teams.

Ronin, herself and Sasuke were on team 7.

**Kakashi's test**

Kohana decided to take the direct approach and take him head on. Ronin unlike Sasuke came out to support her but they weren't doing much to hurt him.

Ronin then took out two scrolls focused chakra into them and then flipped them into the air.

"I think it's time you know why I was named Ronin." The scrolls disappeared in a puff of smoke and twin Katana in their place they kept flipping until he caught them.

He charged at him and engaged Kakashi like a master swordsman only the Jonin's speed was saving him from being decapitated.

The other two were in awe if they taught Kenjutsu at the academy he would defiantly have top marks there.

Then Kohana made her move and while Ronin distracted him, she grabbed the bells.

He then stopped his assault and jumped to Kohana in a defensive stance.

"Guess we pass your little test Kakashi sensei!" He sweat dropped, he could fail them since only two out of three got it but he was a little concerned how they synced so easily and what the two would do if he failed them.

"Very well all three of you pass but Sasuke gets tied to the post."

**The next day**

They were training Kakashi was having Ronin and Kohana work on their jutsu more while he was forced by the council to tutor Sasuke.

The two quickly synched again and started to come up with combination attacks. She even told Ronin of one of her abilities of her doujutsu was to have multiple summoning contracts but first she needed some.

Ronin had ideas if she could get a hold of one. He then smiled and walked off saying to meet him by the waterfall and not to piss him off.

She was a bit mad thinking that he meant himself by not showing up.

**Waterfall**

She was waiting for two hours then in a giant poof of smoke he was there with a cocky smile on his face. "Sorry it took so long Kohana."

"What the hell!" she shouted at him.

"What? Oh yeah." One small detail, he was on a giant wolf.

"This Katsu! He's the Alpha wolf!"

"You think!"

"I convinced him to give you the wolf test so you can become the sage of wolves!" The lead wolf was getting restless. "Basically you have to fight him to the point of submission to get the contract you can see why there isn't one already!"

"Why don't you just do it yourself and then have me sign the contract!" she shouted at him.

"Well long story short he thinks I would seal him in a scroll to have him in battle quicker and for less chakra!"

"Why would he think that!"

"Like I said, long story!"

"Will you two lovebirds stop it already and fight me already and Ronin get the hell off me!" Ronin jumped off.

"We aren't lovebirds!" Kohana screamed at him.

"Don't try to fool me I can tell you are partners in combat which means your mates!"

"We aren't!"

"Just fight already!"

"Last minute advice, don't piss him off and whatever you do don't be in front of him!" Katsu Charged.

"like he is now!"

"… Yeah!"

"I hate you."

She tried her best to dodge the wolf. But he was the size of Kyu in fox form so it wasn't easy.

She was dodging it for awhile. But then figured it out his back was the key. As much as he tried to get Ronin off earlier he couldn't! She focused he chakra and jumped up onto his back and grabbed onto his fur.

'I got on to him! wait now what do I do? Ah shit." Katsu now was running back and forth trying to get her off. Ronin was yelling advice that wasn't helping.

"Try to swing the other way when he turns! No not that way! Keep a loose grip on him you'll just piss him off like that!"

"I hate you!" she yelled at him.

**Leaf village**

Everyone was wondering what the huge dust cloud that was rising was. Then they heard a boom in that direction.

**Back to them**

"there you go! Give him another!"

Kohana started to plant explosive tags on him. she now planted all of them and he then bucked her off. she flew in to the water.

She then made the ram sign and detonated all of them brought him down. Smoke raised then he emerged from it cackling.

"It's been such a long time since I had a battle like this! I'll admit that last one hurt a little!"

'oh great she pissed him off."

"Get out of there Kohana!" he yelled.

"Well since you gave me a good fight then I shall!"

"No!" he rushed over before he used it on her.

"Give you the scroll of summoning" they both froze.

"WHAT!" they said together.

"I'll give you the scroll not as my master but as my partner."

'I knew when he was pissed he did stupid stuff but this is just plain idiocy.'

"wait you said that partners in combat are mates, ewwww."

"You are a human and I'm a wolf there is a big difference between partners of the same species and ones of different." He said. Then a scroll came flying out and unraveled.

"Sign it in your blood and you will be able to summon any of us."

She did so. Then he disappeared.

"well that was easy." She said cheerfully.

'this girl's insane!' he thought.

They started to work immediately on combo attacks with her wolves and came up with quite the number.

She learned that Ronin was a master at kenjutsu and had insane speed, reaction time, had a wide variety of ninjutsu and he had the wind affinity plus had master chakra control making him very dangerous.

She asked him why he failed all those tests, he answered saying he was horrible at written tests.

They were taking a break and she was staring in to his deep blue eyes. They had a black ring around them. **(think of Kurenai's eyes) **she wonder if they were a doujutsu of some kind.

"Are you seriously getting lost in my/his eyes" he and Kyu said to her.

"What? No I'm not!" she said and to both of them with a blush on her face.

"Whatever you say." They both say.

**A few days later**

they were going on several d-rank missions and now were on their first c-rank.

"Finally something to test our skills." Kohana said.

Then the bridge builder walked in. "huh these are the ones protecting me? They're a bunch of brats! Especially the short one with bug eyes!"

"HAHAHA who's the short one with bug eyes." Ronin and Sasuke stepped closer to her. Give it a second. "I'm gonna kill you!" she charged at him and Kakashi held her back.

"You can't kill the client."

**Later fighting Zabuza**

Kakashi got himself trapped and now it was Kohana and Ronin's turn. "you take the clones I'm going at the demon." Ronin charged he drew his blades from the scrolls.

A clone attempted to stop him but he smashed right through it. He jumped right over Zabuza.

"Whirlpool Kenjutsu technique: Seven chakra strikes!" his swords struck out seven times and barely missed him every time." He landed on the water and spin across it still standing.

Zabuza laughed. "You didn't even hit me once boy!" Ronin looked at him.

"not quite." Then blood flowed into the air seven slash marks came into existence all in vital places. Zabuza fell dead. "It seems I had got you all times, see you in death." He said.

The mist cleared and they all stared at Ronin, then at Zabuza. "You are one cold bastard." Tazuna summed it up.

Then a young girl appeared next to him kneeling. "I am Haku, a weapon that belonged to Zabuza-Sama. He is now dead so I am worthless so please take me as your tool. You are the one who killed him so you deserve all the benefits. That means you can use me in anyway. If you reject this offer my life have no meaning so I'll take my own life." She took a kunai and held it at her heart.

He quickly knelt down beside her and took hold of her hand and lowered it. "I accept." He panicked. "You shall not die without purpose I'll see to that." Kohana glared at him.

'he just got a slave out of this that bastard! He better not use her!" she thought. 'if I was his slave I wouldn't give that crap even if I had to obey his orders and do it with him! I'd be dominant! I would step on his… and I would be on top!" he thoughts got more and more dirty until she shook her head.

'NO! stop thinking about doing IT!' she slapped herself a few times.

**Later Bridge builders house**

Ronin had managed to have Haku stop calling him Sama but not dropping the whole master thing, so she with called him Ronin-Kun or master, the later much more often. Also she always tended to him when he asked her to stop it she said it was her duty as his tool to make sure he was always comfortable.

"I thought you said you were a weapon!"

"I can be a weapon for you also a servant, laborer, healer and if you wish sex slave." She said the last one in the same neutral tone as the others. Kohana thought if she was a guy she get turned on but Ronin stayed put not even flinching nut just sighing and hanging his head down.

She knew she was right about it too when Kakashi and Sasuke hastily retreated from the room.

In a few days the bridge was finished Gatou tried to stop them with a large group of thugs but when he called Haku a slut and worthless whore it seemed this hit a nerve in Ronin and he threw a pole at him which pierced right through him and launched him away into the water. He then approached the rest of them flaring KI and to say simply they ran like hell.

They were Heading back to the leaf and got their without a problem.

**Ronin's apartment at night**

Ronin did not have a spare bed or room in his house he told Haku he would sleep on the couch she shook her head.

"No You're my master you should get the bed."

"well do you want the couch?"

"What if something happened when you were in your room though?" he was getting frustrated.

"How about you sleep at Kohana's then?"

"Again what if something bad happened?" he rubbed his temples.

"Well you're not sleeping on the floor in my room I won't let you."

"Well then it seems there is only one option left." He feared this. "I'm sleeping with you."

He went and got her some clothes since she had none.

"Here you can change into something in here to sleep in." she nodded then it donned on her.

"Master, why do you have girl clothes in your house? Did you raid Kohana's closet?" he just shook his head slowly.

"No. they belong to my big sister before she… died." Haku face was washed over in sympathy.

"I'm sorry Ronin-kun." She said for the first time in nine hours.

"Just change."

She changed into a white t-shirt with pink rose designs on it and innocent plain white panties. The shirt was large on her but went down so he could still see the bottom half of her panties.

She got into bed followed by Ronin. She moved into his front her back touching him.

He was already half asleep and by habit he wrapped a arm around her and pulled her close.

Kohana was peeking through the window and huffed. "pervert."

Her apartment since the villagers still thought the demon lived in it was burned down while she was gone. She went to Ronin's place to see if she could stay with him a few days. Now though was left with one option.

"I can't believe I'll have to stay with him."

**A clan compound**

Kohana knocked on the door. Sasuke opened it and stared at her in her pajamas with a bag. Her pajamas consisted of a sleeveless shirt and ninja shorts both of which hugged her body showing her curves.

"Kohana?" he asked stunned.

"My house burned down when we were gone I need to stay I checked with Ronin but I saw what that pervert was doing forcing Haku to sleep with him. So can I stay with you?" she asked cold from the breeze and tired from when she had to beat the perverts who stared at her on her way here.

He thought about it pretty girl tired, cold and needing him but would kill him if he so much as bumped her right now seeing as doing this Kohana would owe him and other things he made his decision.

He slammed the door in her face. "That worthless bastard!" she shouted.

She walked the streets trying to find a nice place to sleep.

She then jumped when she heard a noise and six guys surrounded her.

"Well hello there you're a pretty little thing aren't you?" she was frightened there was too many of them and she didn't have enough chakra left to summon a wolf.

"Here's how it's going to work we are going to take you into an ally have are way with you cover you in ourselves and you aren't gonna stop us then you will get up go home and pretend like this never happened. Got it?" she was really scared now.

Then she saw them all fall kunai in them and in front of her was Ino's dad.

"Are you okay?"

"You are Ino's dad right?"

"Yeah that's me. Why are you out here?"

"My house burnt down when my team was out on a mission."

"Well you can stay with me until morning okay?" she nodded.

**At Ino's house**

Ino's dad explained to Ino what happened and she would have to stay in her room. When Ino took her hand and brought her into her room giggling.

"What have I done?" Inochi said.

In her room the two sat on her bed talking.

"Why didn't you just go to Ronin's place?" she asked.

"I did but that pervert was too busy taking advantage of a girl!" she huffed. "I then went to Sasuke's but he just slammed the door in my face." Ino just stared at her Kohana was afraid she was going to go fangirl on her.

"He slammed the door on your face while you were in need of his help and you were wearing that. Okay I'm starting to think he's gay." Kohana laughed.

"Then I went to look for somewhere else and those guys attacked me thanks to your dad they didn't do any of the things they said they would.

"wow you're so brave I think I would break out and cry for months if that happened to me."

"Thanks Ino."

They talked for awhile and the conversation was lead to boys and the fangirl Ino came out wondering how to get Sasuke which then lead on how to please guys.

"Why is it that we always have to please them can't they show us some pleasure for once!"

"I agree we do all the actual work! We cook and clean and then at night they would come in and expect us to be nice kiss them and let them have their way with us then go to sleep unsatisfied. On top of all that they would complain later how we aren't good in bed when they are the ones that skip right to ramming themselves in us the perverts!"

Both of them were talking like this but neither of them had ever had a single experience in it.

"Well we could show them how to please us."

"huh?"

"the sexy jutsu Naruto came up with I created a seal off it we could put it on them have them transform and highlight everything they missed when having sex with us! If we base it off us they will have all the same good spots!"

"you're a genius!"

"But one thing."

"What?"

"I don't know my good spots do you know yours?" she shook her head.

"we could help find each other's good spots and fetishes." She nodded liking Ino's ideas.

"okay how do we start?"

"I'll start us and then we just go with it."

"okay and since we are both girls we can find each other good spots without losing our virginities!"

Kohana nodded.

She then took ino's foot which was in a knee sock which she had been wearing all day so her foot and it were sweaty.

She put her nose to the pad of her foot and inhaled the bitter sweet smell. Ino blushed.

"What are you doing?"

"I think I found one of my fetishes."

She then took the sock off and licked the bottom of her foot and then ran her tongue across her toes and stuck the big one in her mouth and Ino moaned at this strange sensation.

"you taste like dango." She said.

"that's so gross." She moaned as she ran her tongue up her calf.

"you seem to have a small fetish for this too except on the receiving side." Ino blushed even heavier.

"don't say things like that."

Naruko was now planting kisses on her inner thigh and giving her a hickys there and bit marks she then looks up at her panties. And moves and presses her nose against it and inhales her scent there too.

"you smell like flowers." She then bite on Ino's clit through her panties. She threw her head back and screamed. "Ino be quite you want your parents to hear?"

"they won't" she gasped. "I put sound seals on my room so my dad couldn't ease drop on me."

"okay then." She pushed the hem of her panties aside and started to suck on her clit. Ino screamed again.

Kohana backed off took off her other sock and used it to tied Ino's hands to the bed post and took the other and rolled it up into a ball.

"what are you doing?"

"Nothing just making sure you be quite." She stuffed the sweaty sock into her mouth. Ino tasted the sweat and it did taste like Dango.

Kohana went back to sucking on her clit. She also rubbed the outside of her. she then flipped so she was in the sixty nine and on top. She then licked her, Ino moaned around the gag. She started to eat her out.

Ino slipped one of her hands out of the tie and removed the gag. She then removed her other hand from the tie and gripped her ass. She leaned up and took off her panties returning the favor.

The two girls were now moaning into each other increasing the pleasure. Ino then took two of her finger's and shoved them in the tightness that was Kohana's untouched ass. She screamed into Ino after that finding another good spot.

Ino stop eating her out and backed off and inserted a finger in her wet opening and pump her fingers in and out while she attacked her thighs.

Kohana gasp she lost control of this and Ino was now the dom as her finger's pressed deeper into the unexplored territory. She then ripped her fingers out and was in awe for a few moments as Kohana's ass tightened back up quickly like she was never penetrated. The redness of it faded.

She shrugged and connected her mouth with her clit both of their favorite spot. They then both came.

They quickly put all of their clothes back on. But Kohana refused to give up her knee socks hugging them to her.

The next morning Kohana Wearing one of Ino's skirts she borrowed and a t-shirt still wearing the socks went to the Hokage's office she told him of her apartment. He gave her a new one it was another ratty one as she recognized the address. She was about to leave when the council elders burst in babbling about one thing or another.

She looks at them and they both connected their eyes with her and looked like they both nearly had a heart attack.

"Hizuren who is this?" Kotaru asked.

"This is Kohana."

"what is she doing here?"

"She is here because she is one of my new ninja and her apartment burned down so she needs a new one." They glance at the address on the paper and look shocked,

"That is the most dreadful place she could be!" Kotaru said.

"And you see the neighborhood it's in! It's dangerous! Hotaru said.

"well every time I tried to get a better place for a orphaned ninja you rejected it."

"yes but he was still in the academy! she's completely different!" Hotaru wrote down another address and handed it to her taking the other one.

"this will be your new home it's much better than that rat hole." Kohana was confused the elders never cared for any orphans before now they were so concerned for her well being and living conditions.

"you may sit down in the waiting room we have to talk to the Hokage but don't leave we we'll need to talk to you again."

Even though the door was closed she heard it all.

"She has the Rinnegan! How could you offer her such a place!"

"She deserves the best of tutors! And her house should be a entire compound!"

"we need to enacted the CRA we need to have more people with the Rinnegan!" Kotaru said this.

Kohana folded a piece of paper into a throwing star and the secretary nudged the door open a crack and she threw it at him.

"Ahh!"

"I don't think she liked that idea." The third said.

"then we need to at least tell her she is aloud multiple husbands and encourage having children."

Kohana then saw a man with a cane and a bandaged arm walk into the room the doors were wide open.

"That is enough!" he shouted. "Let the girl do as she pleases she may revive her clan on her own that way! And with you two just forcing this on her will just make her go rouge!"

They stare at Danzo.

"You must understand that doing this is the best for the village if we get some of our strongest ninja to do it she can't resist and we can get some of the best ninja out of it."

"And we could have her commit suicide in the process from the sorrow! No letting her go her own path is the best for the village at this point!" he stared them down. "you can come in now."

She rushed in and stood to the side.

"Do you know what your doujutsu is?"

"yes the Rinnegan."

"Do you know what family it came from?" she shook her head.

"The Senju Clan, that would make you Kohana Senju."

"So I'm a part of one of the two founding clans?" he nodded. "That's awesome!"

"See she likes it already."

"I can't wait to tell Ronin! He will be so jealous he will forget all about Haku!"

"who's Ronin."

"My teammate." She answers him.

"And haku?"

"A girl that thinks she worthless in life without a purpose so forced Ronin to accept her as his tool."

"okaaay." He looks at the other two and smirks showing that he was right and she already had a crush she could probably get and most likely if he was a better choice in her eyes then Sasuke, a strong one.

She then goes to her new apartment. It was huge it had a big TV and a double bed and several rooms. Her closet was huge and stocked full of clothes.

"wow Ino will freak when she sees this."

**With Haku in the morning**

Haku woke up with something hard pressed against her leg. She looks to see it was Ronin's erection. She moves away from him and he goes onto his back.

'if he is aroused then I must help him get relief.' She thought. She rubbed him through his pants and a soft groan escapes his lips.

She takes him out and moves her hand up and down his length. She was about to put it in her mouth when his hand stopped her head in motion.

She looks up at his glare. "Master you are aroused let me help you."

"did you ever do it with Zabuza."

"No of course not."

He removed her hand and got up putting it away. He got dressed in clean clothes and went out.

Haku curled up into a ball on his bed.

"I never did that with him because I never loved him, like I do you." She then looked at the end table and the two pictures on it one of him and the rest of the team and the other with just him a Kohana.

"I will beat you, he will be with me or I have no purpose in life."

**A/N: okay done with that chapter I put a lime in there and yes that's a lime you want me to really make a yuri lemon I will. Please review it means a lot to me and I read all of them.**


End file.
